Robin Drabbles
by owlcat92
Summary: Random Drabbles on Robin - the type of story that will be updated when I feel like it - Open to Suggestions. Pretty much all Daddy!Bats. Rated just in case of future chapters - Cat
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Some random Drabbles on Robin. I know what some of you guys might be thinking 'Write more Enigmas!' Well, I'm sorry, but right now the computer to which that lastest chapter was on (I was almost finished, gah) is being reimaged, as it wouldn't turn on. So you'll have to wait a little longer, I'm typing on a replacement computer right now.**

**So, I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**Smile**

The way that smile just spread around the room… the way it just infected everybody like one of Poison Ivy's spores… it was addictive. Although many didn't see it, because he would _never _let anybody see, Batman did coo over his little eight year old – the boy was his life, something he could hold onto and protect, almost to make up for his own parents and how he couldn't save them.

Richard was his son, his family along with Alfred – he loved the boy. Whenever the other heroes would glance upon the Batman and his Protégé, they would never detect that tiny smile that wormed its way onto Batman's face, curling onto his lips in on an almost nanoscopic scale. That type of smile that simply spoke of how proud he was to call the child _his son._

He was the child that had picked up the pieces of Batman's smashed heart and put them together.

… It was just his smile.

**Superman**

The man of Steel often told people he was never surprised – never, ever. That was a lie, a huge lie. Superman was often surprised _– Did Batman's glare just go up a level? Was that a flying Christmas tree? Did Lois's slap just… _hurt_?_

The latest one of these caused him to ask himself: How did I get beaten by an eight year old?

That one puzzled him – the boy might have been trained by Batman, but being able to beat Superman senseless was almost an impossible feat. How did a child, a child with _barley a year's training, _mange to completely total him?

What he failed to notice was that little slither of Green rock sliding back into the boy's belt.

**Laugh**

If one thing separated the Dark Knight from the Dark Squire, it wasn't the costumes or the age difference… it was the laugh.

Robin's costume could be changed, made darker and more Batman-ish and it wouldn't really make a difference.

Batman had been de-aged before and let me tell you, nobody wanted to mess with him, even then.

But Batman's laugh was almost a sadistic chuckle, a dark sound that came from deep in his throat, while Robin's was a full-blown insane cackle that rebounded off every wall and in the eardrums of whoever heard it, sounding so much like the Joker that some would beg for mercy.

Batman would never be able to sound like that – not that he would ever try.

**Magician **

Robin could be an angel and a demon – he could make you smile and make your heart melt, but boy, did he have a heck of a good right hook. It was almost magic to how quickly he could go serious then childish – like a spell was cast over him in a matter of seconds.

A battle was not a hard task, but nor was making Batman's almost stone heart flake to reveal gold under the black crust.

It wasn't hard for the boy to smash a man's face in and break his nose, but it also wasn't hard to have some of the most powerful people in the world, the Justice League, on their knees and doing anything for him.

Forget Zatara, Robin was the _real _Magician.

**Sneeze**

When Robin was sick, Batman's patrolling seemed to slump in the amount of time that he was out and about in his Bat suit for patrol – of course, he wasn't the only one.

The public and started to notice strange disappearances of the JLA and had started to put together elaborate reasoning's as to why; some people thought that the League had been attacked by aliens and had been taken over, planning the destruction of Earth, others thought that they were training harder and some even had the nerve to believe that they were slacking off.

Well, what the public didn't know wouldn't hurt them and they certainly wouldn't want them to find out that they were sitting around their Baby Bird calming him after each sneeze.

**So, what do you guys think? Want some more? Write a word in a Review and I'll try to write a Robin Drabble on it!**

**I hope you liked these! Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are! Just typed these up today! Well, I hope you like them - I got one word in the Reviews, so remeber, give me a word and I'll try to write a Drabble on it!**

* * *

**Sleep –****_ For Phantomgirl338_**

Something that most people seemed to forget was that Robin was a young child – barely eight years of age. They seemed to think that all heroes – Meta or not – were super human or alien and could stay up for a month without rest, watching over their city with the eyes of a hawk.

Not all heroes had elaborate powers that helped them fight crime – Batman being a prime example – and the ones who understood this fact still seemed to see him as something above human, not quite Homo-Saipan.

Commissioner Gordon was one of the few people that saw the dynamic duo as human beings and couldn't help but 'aw' when the Boy Wonder fell asleep on his mentor's shoulder, head lolled to one side, breathing soft breaths; Comforted by a Dark Knight.

**Shadow**

A world without light was a world without hope – without that golden glow that always showed the way to freedom and hope.

The Batman might have dressed in a Black cape, a cowl that inspired fear within the hearts of all of Gotham, villain or not. But he was Gotham's light – the light of the shadows. A light must have a source – for years _Batman's _light had been revenge and dim as it was it kept the flame burning.

But soon Robin started to fuel the light – the world seemed that much brighter as the flame expanded – the new fuel was cleaner, fairer and it kept it brighter.

**Sword**

A double edged blade and a swipe later the blood flowed from the target, no matter how weak the barer might look. A child could carry a sword and be as deadly, deal as much damage, as an adult could – maybe even deal more, as the victim would never guess that a child could be so powerful.

Robin might have been clad in Red and Canary Yellow, but he was not a force to be reckoned with, taking out mad men with nothing but a punch to the face or a kick to the groin. A sword that's sheath had been removed, only for the blade to be cleaned and placed back, ready for another to misjudge; for another to think that a child could not possibly be trouble.

**Olympics**

The fact that Robin could leap from one building to another, duck and roll and come out of the roll standing on his hands, legs open in a split, before tumbling and using his left hand to push himself back up, leaping across an alleyway and preforming a triple somersault in the air, landing with both feet firmly on the ground, not even a bead of sweat falling down his face, made America wonder so much more about their Boy Wonder. Who was he? Where did he learn his skills? Because god-forbid _Batman _ever doing that. Was he training with a couch? Did he take classes without anybody figure it out?

Did he want to sign up for the Olympics and win them the gold?

**Snow**

If you were to see the Dynamic duo, you would normally see them beating the crud out of somebody or sitting on a building, perhaps on Gotham's many gargoyles, watching a spot very intently on a stake out. Never would people guess that patrol was really one of their very many ways to bond and play. They played tag, hide and seek and in the wet weather, would continue to splash the other person and avoid getting splashed themselves.

If it were lucky enough to snow… well… snowball fights make a great training exercise, don't you think? After all, dodging snow being pelted at your face was _incredibly_ important. So was making Snow-Angels… or better yet, Snow-Bats.

The public would never guess… after all Batman and Robin would _never…_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and/or PM me, **

**- Cat =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are! 5 new drabbles! Yay! I got 1 word and 1 idea, so those have been used in this one. Remember, you can review me a word and I'll try to write a drabble on it.**

* * *

**Weather **– **_For krikanalo_**

Batman might have got the League thinking that he was some completely emotionless person who doesn't care for anybody but his own safety – well, many knew this wasn't true, but he wasn't one to show it – and who told everybody that _'Whatever is going on, you do your job, no matter what_' he was very uncompliant when it came to the Weather. Robin was _not _aloud out when it was raining – no questions asked. Now, that rule was dropped when Batman, might have, not saying it's true, but might have _oh-so-gracefully_ fallen off a building after slipping on a puddle, and Robin who may or may not have snuck out saved his batty behind.

After all, the world mustn't find out that a _puddle _beat the _freakin' Batman _in a fight. Mustn't spoil the image…

**Scared**

When Robin got scared it wasn't openly conveyed in horror, eyes wide and wild, skin paling. No, in fact, the Boy Wonder didn't seem to react when he was scared. Batman hadn't really noticed at first, the changes Robin went through were so tiny. But soon Batman saw them – his back would straighten, jaw would set, he would roll his shoulders back slightly, almost looking confident, but that was his mask. Batman couldn't help back be scared at how… similar they were – he didn't want the Little Bird to life like he had. He wanted nothing more than for him to be full of life and bouncing off the walls, laughing his eerie cackle – he didn't want Robin to grow up like he had done, driven for nothing but the job.

Looking at Robin was like a mirror – straight back, set jaw, rolled shoulders – maybe that's why he noticed, because _he_ was scared too.

**Doll – For ****_Pottergirl3333_**

When Batman had first found out that they had released Batman _dolls, pushies, _he was both horrified and kinda proud. Batman was becoming a major icon, hopefully of hope, and people were starting to recognize that. But he didn't quite like the idea of a Batman toy that when you pull the string on the back, says in really happy voice "I'm Batman!"

He didn't quite understand the appeal.

That was until Alfred bought one without his consent and gave it to Dick, who was incredibly happy – and slept with it that night. When Bruce got home from patrol, he went up to check on his Little Bird and finally understood why that toy was so popular, because it was _adorable_.

**Appetite**

Bruce Wayne was sure that it wasn't quite normal. I mean, it was way too much. How could that even work? Richard wasn't exactly that big… so how could he… he just didn't know. He knew he was growing, he knew that he used it for everything he did, but surely… it wasn't normal.

Not this much, it shouldn't be possible… he was such a _small _child. He was incredibly light.

But everything seemed to point to this one conclusion; everything seemed to tie into this one thought that Bruce simply couldn't push aside, no matter how horrible the idea might be.

Richard Grayson had a bigger Appetite than the Flash.

**Gossip**

Bruce was used to the gossip that followed him around, he was used to the camera crews and constant chatter when he entered a room, the snide comments and the proud announcements, the fact that woman threw themselves at him, wanting to go from Pauper to Princess.

Batman was not.

He didn't like it when Batman was included in gossip – villains talking about him annoyed him to no end. Sure the screaming and begging for freedom was completely fine but when they trying to talk about _him_… it greatly annoyed the masked crusader. But he finally found out something else that he hated even more.

When they talked about his Little Bird – Robin was off limits. And he would make sure that their mouths wouldn't work after he was done with them.

**Hope that you enjoyed. Give me a word - I'll write a drabble.**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Another chapter! Yay! Yep, only one word this time... ANYBODY CAN SUBMIT ONE FOR ME TO WRITE A DRABBLE ON IT, remember that.**

* * *

**Chatter – ****_For krikanalo_**

Bruce was never was a morning person – everybody knew this. He didn't exactly like the alarm clock buzzing at 7 am, sounding like a raging tractor, that annoying high pitched 'beep, beep, beep' echoing through the air. After all, chances are that night Batman had been up till 5 in the morning on a mission or patrol, or even a stake-out.

Nup, mornings were much to cheery and happy – you know in cartoons when the sun rises up and suddenly everybody's singing and dancing a song they just made up with perfect choreography? Yeah, Bruce hated that.

Well, he had… until mornings included a new alarm clock that would continue shaking him and saying his name, always greeted by a blinding smile and endless chatter about what they were going to do that day.

Mornings seemed much brighter.

**Joke**

One thing that Batman had never understood was the need for corny jokes. He liked jokes with depth, something that was unexpended. Robin on the other hand could not stop cracking bad jokes about everything, from stupid and predictable 'Knock-Knock's' to terrible one-liners. He could go on and on about chickens crossing roads and 'mummy-mummy'. Bruce would always crack a smile, an _unwilling _smile. It wasn't like he wanted to grin, but something in his body just told him to laugh. Bruce never understood why or how the _horrible _jokes could cause such a reaction.

But soon Bruce finally understood. It wasn't the joke; it was the person saying it.

**Whistle**

At first Robin wasn't exactly the quietest partner. He was still able to sneak up on people and cover their mouth, a silent takedown as they made no sound.

But Robin still had this annoying little habit of whistling when on a stake-out or when swinging on a line. Batman hated it, so, so, much. He often told the boy to stop, who would quickly apologise and stop… before starting again a minute later. Batman knew it was just a bad habit. Then again, that bad habit happened to be very helpful when it was too quiet and Batman turned around to see Robin about to be killed by Joker. Whistling didn't seem nearly as bad anymore – as long as Robin was safe.

**Patrol**

When Robin first came on patrol, Batman knew he was going to see things he didn't want to see – but those wide, curious eyes that looked upon everything with an air of wonder, even the small things like a bird in a nest or swaying tree. When Robin was questioned, he simply told Batman that he was living his dream, flying above the world. After all, he was a bird – _The _Bird.

Well, Batman was terrified to say the least. He didn't like the idea that his _son _would be fighting ageist Two-Face or the Penguin… or, god forbid, the _Joker._ He didn't want to see his child with a smile cut into his face, Joker gas flooding through his veins. He didn't want to lose somebody else.

**Barrier**

It was thick – Really thick. You could cut it with a knife and the blade would break. The room wasn't cold, at least; twin fireplaces lit and burning at the opposite ends on the mahogany dining table. Bruce cleared his throat; the boy on the other side just looked downwards, at his plate, cutlery not even touched.

Bruce couldn't help but wonder – when his parents had died, it was a bullet through the heart for each of them, the gore factor actually wasn't that bad, through all the clothing the holes in each of his parent's chests could not be seen… but Richard… his parents fell _over two stories._ Bones had been pushed through the flesh touching the blood soaked ground. At he had had Alfred… who was almost like a Grandfather to him. So Bruce simply got up, straightened his suit and walked up to his ward, who was looking at him with mild surprise, and hugged him. The boy melted into his embrace almost instantly, sobs echoing through the air. The barrier broke.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm very happy - Three ideas! Well, four. Fluffykitty12, I'll be thinking about to do that one. Next chappie, 'kay? Thank you all so much!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Smirk – ****_For Owl_**

Batman hadn't noticed. He didn't really look at Robin when he was fighting. They mostly just stood back to back, punched crooks in the face and kicked them down-under. So, Batman didn't know what was going on when he would hear crooks screaming at Robin to stop and he would turn around to simply see him looking at the man on the ground. He thought he was glaring. It wasn't until he was hanging above one of Jokers acid pits that he finally saw his partners face… and that smirk that painted it. Batman wouldn't admit it, but that smirk was more terrifying than Alfred when he would threaten him with starvation – it looked completely _insane._

**Wonder ****_– For krikanalo_**

People looked up, expecting to see a Bat flying above the street… they weren't expecting to see a brightly coloured boy, laughing, while the Bat chased after him. The Batman didn't seem like he was in a bad mood – in fact, he seemed relatively happy. If they didn't know any better they'd say he was smiling. They still didn't know who the boy was, hero-wise. But the Batman certainly looked happier. The Batman – _happy. _Again, if they didn't know any better, they would say he was laughing. That he was a lighter man who seemed to have an undetectable smile imbedded on his face. They might not know who the '_Boy' _was, but one thing was for sure – he was certainly a '_Wonder'_. A Boy Wonder….

**Friendship – ****_For hawtphoenix _**

Whoever said that Batman didn't have friends was gravely wrong – Batman had plenty of friends. Sure, most of them ran around in Spandex and he screamed at them and didn't act very friendly, but yelling at them and telling them to improve was his way of saying that he cared. They knew that. But truth be told, Batman didn't really have any real friends… save Green Arrow, Flash and Superman. The fact that he fussed over how stupid they were all the time spoke of that fact. Batman wouldn't say it, but he was glad that Dick had found some real good friends – Roy and Wally. Not only were they the protégés of _his _friends, they were very protective of Robin, yet not too much to be claustrophobic and understood he needed his space. Batman was very happy – so he started to become very disapproving of them – what better way to make sure that they were always friends?

**Playground**

Monkey bars were never Bruce's thing. They hurt your hands, paint rubbed off, your got blisters and you were only a measly few inches above the ground. A few inches seemed to be enough for Dick, who would crawl all over them.

Bruce needed to explain to Dick that preforming a triple, backwards, flip off a slide while other, younger, easily influenced kids were watching was not a good idea. Jumping off a swing was not a good idea; a worse idea was leaping so far that he would land on the roof of a sheltered area. Bruce was used to his antics. Others weren't. They didn't like it. They were worried about their own children breaking their necks if they tried a single trick Richard was pulling off. Well, it was just his style.

**Tooth**

Richard simply bounded up the stairs in Wayne Manor, grinning, his fist firming closed over whatever he was holding. He was running and opened the door to Bruce's study, causing the man in question to look at him, raised eyebrows.

Dick leaped up to him, sitting on his lip, fist still tightly closed, before almost presenting it to the man and unfurling his fingers to reveal a small, white, tooth. The boy then grinned up at the man to show him one of two front teeth were missing. Bruce slowly took the Boy to his room, paperwork forgotten on his desk, and lifted up the pillow, placing the tooth underneath it. Although it was only four o'clock, Dick was every excited to get in bed so the Tooth Fairy would come. Heh, Tooth Fairy. More like Tooth Bat.

**Hope you liked it, remember, leave me a word or a idea (Or both!) and I'll try to write one for that!**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everybody! Thank you! Every single drabble in this chapter comes from a idea from you guys! Yay! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy. I little of Romanian is in this. The first one means 'Little bird' the second means 'Little Robin'.**

**Joyride – ****_randomkitty101_**

Batman was not sure what was worse.

She was his pride and freakin' joy – he loved her and cared for her. He had waxed her and hugged her and kept her safe.

But he was his son, his hyperactive son, his _pasăre mică, _little bird. The little boy that he let crawl all over him and could make him brake down with a simple look from his cerulean blue eyes that could pled better than a puppy dog.

So he was very confused on what to think when he found Robin, covered in small bits of rubble, Batmobile crashed into the side of a building, with _that look _on his features. All and all, he settled on mild annoyance. Because he couldn't stay mad at that face.

**Bully – ****_For 'Guest' _**

If there was one think that Bruce hated it was when people messed with his Birdie. Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ messes with Dick and gets away with it. Dick would just skip through the manor like nothing had happened, but Bruce could tell, his eyes didn't shine as much and that _super-subtle-bruise-that-Dick-was-covering-up-so-b rilliantly _was disdainfully easy to see on his shoulder. Batman didn't like Bullies. Believe it or not, Bruce had been bullied as a kid. At first it was because people thought he was snob, being a Wayne and all, but then it was 'It's your fault your parents are dead.' Bruce didn't like it. The name he would find out through Dick and then? Well, then Batman will have a place to be that night. Oh, you don't know how much he was going to enjoy this.

**Flu – ****_fluffykitty12_**

When Robin was sick, the world stopped turning. Well, the heroes stopped working at least. It didn't matter if Batman was halfway across the galaxy; he would find his way home in 3.14 seconds. Talking of pie, Flash would stop eating it and rush to his 'Nephew's' side, holding his toy elephant, Peanut. The heroes all kinda stopped, the world basically _stopped turning_. If a crime was caused, heroes would drag themselves from Robin with great difficulty. Robin would sniffle and the league would present him with a tissue on a golden platter. All in all, Robin decided that getting the flu was both the worst and the best thing that had ever happened to him. Robin had the _JUSTICE LEAUGE _on their knees.

**Bed – ****_kirkanalo_**

Dick was a small child. Very small. Below average in height. But he made up for _that _in _personality. _But he was vertically challenged and was tiny. It was adorable and quite helpful, surprisingly. People _thought _Robin was six, he certainly looked it, but people _knew _Richard was eight. See? Helpful.

Well, he certainly looked even smaller on his red and white sheets, lying on his very own king-size bed, his mouth ever so slightly open, breathing silently, raven hair ruffled and messy, cheeks slightly flushed from rubbing ageist the pillow. Bruce wouldn't even deny that he 'awed' when he saw it. Even Batman can't resist that face, his little puțin prihor.

**Mama – ****_For lego50_**

Batman didn't get scared easily. But not having come back to the top of Wayne Towers after the two were seperated was causing that feeling to throb through his chest. He didn't know _where _his son was. He needed to know where his son was. _Needed._ Whe he heard light footsteps behind him, that feeling dulled for a second, before he turned around to see Catwoman, holding the boy he would never trade the world for, to her chest, alseep. She was smirking, holding him very protectivly, before planting a soft kiss on the boy's forhead and handing him to the Dark Knight who nodded at her – she saw the graditude in that nod. She simply stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, before turning around with a small wave and leaping off the top of Wayne Towers, quick as a Cat.

**I hope you like these! Give me suggestions, I'll write one for it.**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this took so long - school and all that. So yeah, here are five more drabbles. Hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks to 'jennymaster' for so many ideas, I will use them all, hopefully.**

**So, get reading.**

* * *

**Magnet – ****_For Emiko Sora_**

The JLA simply loved the little boy. He was basically the centre of their world; Batman would sometimes have trouble getting his son away from the League members and would toss them a glare that clearly said _'Mine!' _

Of course, the women of the League – plus Barry and Clark – loved him the most. They would spoil him to death with presents and cuddles and cookies and… well, you get the idea. The males tended to think that the boy was the cutest thing on Earth… but didn't need all the cooing. Some would get rather jealous. They thought he was amazing and that Batman was, well, the luckiest man on Earth… but boy… that child would grow up to be a freakin' _chick magnet. _

**Tiny ****_– For fofo amr_**

Robin was truly a mystery, a great big mystery, Riddler, even with his _'amazing genius' _that was so _'unmatchable' _that even the Goddamn Batman couldn't match his _'Brilliance' _couldn't figure the boy out. He looked so small that a breeze could break all his bones. I mean, look what he was wearing! It wasn't exactly subtle… or fear inducing. The boy looked even smaller when he was draped over Batman's shoulders, like a Cat, curling himself around his neck, thumb placed firmly in his mouth, soft snores coming from his mouth every once in a while. Batman didn't seem to care… or _notice… _about the boy sleeping there, continuing as if nothing was wrong or odd at that point in time. Guess to Batman, there wasn't.

**Fear – ****_For jennymaster_**

Robin convulsed, that was the best way to say it as he screamed to high heaven, twitching and wiggling in his mentor's arms as he was carried to the Batmobile. Batman had been quick enough to get his gas mask on when he noticed the heavy yellow gas start to fill up the room, Robin wasn't so lucky as he was pulled by one of Scarecrow's goons when he tried to reach for his belt. Now the boy was wriggling and screaming a mixture of Romani and English.

Batman was scared as well, but not because of any gas that leaked around _his _veins… because he couldn't stand to see his son in such stress. He hated seeing his little Robin cry…

**Kidnapping – ****_For Pottergirl3333_**

Batman didn't know what was worse. Dick Grayson or Robin. They both got kidnaped… a ton. But he didn't know which one was worse.

When Dick Grayson was kidnapped, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't do anything and would be found within the week… when Robin was kidnapped, he was normally found hours later, but mashed into a bloody pulp.

He didn't know which one scared him more – the helplessness or the hours of waiting. He didn't understand what was worse. What made him react more?

No, Kidnapping was never good, but the way Richard would just crawl into his arms and grasp his suit or uniform, depending, and hold onto him, a tear not escaping down his cheeks, and simply shake… it made the Dark Knight… it both panged his heart and left him wanting more. He didn't know which one was worse…

**Coma – ****_For jennymaster_**

Death – he looked like living death. Not a zombie, not _un_dead. Just _living death. _Dick was normally pale, he used to be tan, but months of basically spending most of his time in a cave had really taken its toll – not that he still didn't have that gypsy shine when he was out in the sun. But Dick, or Robin for that matter, wouldn't be out in the sun for a while. Bruce wasn't exactly scared, no, _scared _would say that he didn't think the boy would make it. No, Dick would survive…

He was feeling… nervous. He didn't quite know about what, but that feeling pooled deep in his stomach. He just wanted Dick to wake up… he wanted to see him smile again.

**There we are. Hope you liked those - give me ideas in the reviews.**

**Review and/or PM me, **

**- Cat =^.^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry 'bout the long wait. Thanks everybody for being so awesome! Because I haven't updated in a while, I wrote 10 drabbles for you - I think that was all the ideas. If I didn't do one, tell me and I'll write it. But not for a while, I'm going to Europe. YAY! Can't wait, I've never been overseas before. So yeah! I hope you guys enjoy these! **

**Cute – ****_For jennymaster_**

It took all of Batman's will power… and he still couldn't do it, he felt completely drained afterwards, it was worse than going toe-to-toe with both Two-Face and the Joker at the same time. He didn't even know it was possible for Dick to get even cuter, but get cuter he did. Both sets of eyes had looked up at him – a pair of blue and a pair of brown; a bird and a puppy both pouting at him at the same time. Robin was begging Bruce to let him keep 'Ace'and Batman just couldn't say no… damn it; it was just too adorable. He couldn't help but smile has the puppy licked his sons face, prompting a giggle to rise from his throat.

**Daddy!Bats – ****_For jennymaster_**

Batman knew all about the terms. No matter how stealthy the other leaguers think they are, they aren't. No room for discussion. Nothing got past him – Daddy Bat and Baby Bird. At first, he didn't know what to think. I mean, _what would _you _think_? He was justice; he was the night… and now? Now he was Daddy Bats. Didn't have the same ring to it, the same '_if-you-mess-with-me-I-with-remove-your-face-with-m y-fist' _ring; I mean, sure, he was _slightly _protective and _maybe _Joker had been put in a body cast for a year for touching him... maybe… but they were right about one thing: Robin _was _his baby bird and he would do _anything _to protect him.

**Women – ****_For randomkitty101 (Bruce's POV)_**

Bruce Wayne had issues. Major issues. Sure, _Batman _was the one that had been locked up, beaten, dragged through sewers, almost eaten by rats, kidnapped by Mad Hatters, shot, stabbed, infected with deadly toxins and had a generally miserable life – But Bruce Wayne had issues.

One issue was the problem of Girlfriends – Bruce Wayne seemed to have three major girls that seemed to rotate in and out. Selina, Diana and Talia. Bruce wasn't exactly sure which one he liked the most, but he _was _inching towards Selina. But he wanted a second opinion – His sons. When he saw Catwoman leaping into a fire to grab out his baby bird… well, he knew where his heart lay.

**Women **– **_For randomkitty101 (Richard's POV)_**

Dick didn't really understand the idea behind it, I mean, dating didn't compute. Sure, he was smart boy – his teachers told him so… so did Bruce – but he couldn't really wrap his head around it. Dating was foreign and he should know, being born in Romania after all. But Dick had warmed to the idea that three different women seemed to be moving in and out of the manor systematically. The first, Talia Al Ghul, was the one Dick didn't like. She was _strict_. Now, I know that this might come as a shock, but Dick didn't do strict. The next was Diana Prince or Wonder Woman if you'd like. She was safe and made him smile and bought him ice cream, but always seemed to shield him from everything –he could see her as an overprotective Aunt, but not a mother. So then came Selina Kyle, Catwoman – this one he loved. She was fast and acrobatic, gentle but fierce and didn't hide him from the world. He liked Selina… she was… _safe_.

**Fast – ****_For randomkitty101 (Older Robin)_**

Bruce was properly terrified. He had _never _been so freakin' scared. He didn't understand, after all… _five _years… just five years. Where had the time gone? He didn't quite know what to think when Dick would just stare at Zatanna. He didn't want to admit that his heart was grabbed by the cold hand of fear. His little bird was growing up. He didn't like that Dick was starting to… discover the opposite gender. He didn't like that his birdie was getting older, taller, and stronger. He wanted to always be the one to protect his little _prihor_. He was growing up much too fast. No longer his _baby _bird.

**Habits – ****_For ttfan111robstar1_**

Robin had some habits. Bad habits, but adorable ones. It wasn't exactly hygienic, because of where the Duo worked every night. But it _was _completely adorable. Sometimes Bruce would look at his ward… no, ward wasn't the right word… his _son _and gently fix up the small problem that his sleeping form would keep repeating over… and _over._

Other times the man would just go doey eyed and stare at him before shaking his head and leaving the room. Of course, I'm talking about thumb sucking. Dick would be sleeping in the Batmoblie or on the couch or, god forbid his own bed and his thumb would gently glide up to his mouth subconsciously while his head would tilt slightly to one side, tired out of his mind.

**Dating **– **_For Randomkitty101 (Older Robin)_**

Bruce knew that _he _wasn't the best role model. I mean, 'Billionaire Play' kinda spoke for itself. But he didn't know what to think when he was checking Watchtower security after the 'League was controlled by villains' incident and saw the… _New year's day_ incident. As he would call it. He didn't know what to think when Zatanna pulled his son into a kiss… and Robin _accepted it_. His first thought was to find Zatanna and kill her. 'Course, he thought better of it… after all, Dick would hate him, and he sat in the Batcave for a good three hours before he slowly came to terms with the fact that Richard Grayson, his son in all but Blood, was _growing up_.

**Cute – ****_For jennymaster_**

If there was _one freakin' thing _Robin hated… it was being called _cute_. Dick Grayson lived up to the word and he was fine with that _but Robin was meant to inflict fear! _He was the Dark Squire, damn it! He was meant to be scary, just like Batman – like his father. So, when somebody called him cute it ended in one way, more or less. Said person would call the Boy cute, or as Harley would say: The ickle birdiekins, and Robin's fist would hit the side of the person's head and they would just to the ground with a broken nose and a fractured arm.

You do _not _call Robin… _cute_…

**Family – ****_For jennymaster_**

Batman didn't get jealous. No, not once. He was _neve _jealous. He didn't deflate when Robin would call the Justice League 'Uncles' and 'Aunts' and love them just as much as he loved Batman, leaping on their shoulders, crawling over their arms and using them as jungle gyms. Batman _didn't _pout when Flash would take his Nephew and they would go out to the park in Central City to play games. Batman wasn't that childish. Because _Batman didn't get jealous. _Nah-uh, no way. Never. He was the Darkness, he was the night – he wasn't a just child deep inside. Not one bit.

Never.

**Prepared ****_– For Guest_**

Batman sighed and gripped his forehead. Well, when I say Batman, I mean Bruce. _Bruce _sighed and gripped his forehead. He liked to believe that he was able to win any battle and say up well into the night to take down the major big bads. He wasn't ready for those big, blue, Romani eyes looking at him with tears leaking at the corners with a large pout on his lips. Bruce knew he wasn't ready to face this battle – he would never win. So he scooped his son up into his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder – the nightmares wouldn't ever get better, not really – rubbing circles onto his back. He'd give Clark a call – get him to look after Gotham for the night. He had bigger issues to deal with.

**I hope you liked these! Any ideas, give me a review.**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the ****_long _****wait. The ****_long, long, long, long, long_****,****_ long, long _****wait. Still I hope you enjoy these! Thank you all so very much for all the ideas, I still have *Counts* four ideas left - you have no idea how happy I am. Thankyou!**

**Scoop – ****_For koryandrs _**

Bruce winced and looked around the manor with a slightly scared expression – where was he? Where was Dick? The manor was… _colourful_ . Yes, colourful worked. Streamers, balloons; where he got them, Bruce didn't know. He told himself he would never, never, never again give in. Dick wasn't in his right mind – he was on a… a sugar-high.

The manor was littered with secrets passages and vents – Bruce loved it most of the time, it was very helpful for getting out of annoying situations – cough, when Clack came over, cough – but now, he couldn't see where that creepy cackle was coming from. Never again, never, ever again would he give in to Dick when he asked for a scoop of ice-cream; Ever, ever again.

**Whelmed – ****_For ILoveTheRobins_**

Bruce _knew _he shouldn't get annoyed – it wasn't Richards fault, he didn't really _understand _English, it wasn't his first language. He just looked at the curious eyes that stared at him, pointing to the word that Bruce had written on the board – overwhelmed – and tilted his head in question, before grabbing the marker and crossing out the first four letters and turned his head to look at Bruce again who opened his mouth to say that, no, 'whelmed' was _not _the opposite of overwhelmed but quickly closed it again, knowing that Dick's answer would be 'Why?' or 'De ce?'. So he stetled on simply shaking his head and continuting on with the lesson.

**Fight – ****_For 'Guest'_**

Batman's face was blank – completely straight. Empty. To the outside world, his face wouldn't have looked much different to what he normally expresses, but to the members of his _family_ and few members of the league… he looked _dead. _What had he done? He had _never _fought with Dick before, Robin understood he had his views and understood him. But Dick and he had had a fight. It wasn't a loud fight; it wasn't fought with words or punches. Hardly a single word was uttered, no, they hadn't even grunted. Robin would simply glare at him, a glare that Batman couldn't exactly describe – it wasn't scary, as such… but it made his insides feel like they had fallen out – he felt hollow.

He didn't like it, not one bit. He didn't like the quiet or the pain. Batman wanted to see him smile.

**Mask – ****_For Grayson3_**

There were three masks – the mental mask, the physical mask and the emotional mask. Three – three masks. Bruce had these masks, those three. His physical mask, a black bat themed cowl with a permanent scowl built into his face; his mental mask, a room clouded in shallow, holding the alleyway where his parents had died, shot through the heart, the bats that had swarmed and the terror it had induced; his emotional mask was anger, so much anger, anger and frustration and loathing – everything that was negative. When he pulled on that cowl, that physical mask, the others would come running. Robin on the other hand had other masks, other demons. _His _physical mask was simple, a black domino mask, white eye lenses; _His _mental mask was tall, so tall, so very, very tall – it was high, the bottom was dark and shadows seemed to reach up to grab the people who flew above the shadows, but not one managed to grab hold. _His _mental mask was joy, so much joy, joy and happiness… but that underline of darkness, of anger. Of deep rooted pain. Masks; hiding in plain sight.

**Parties – ****_For Grayson3_**

Bruce would smile a forced smile and wave as best he could with women hanging off his arms; Dick would smile forced smile and then toss anybody a dirty look if they tried to touch him. Bruce would dance with some girl on the dance floor, making a show; Dick would sit in the corner and plug in his head phones while watching the dances and giggle at how inappropriate the music he was listening to was for the scene in front of him. Bruce would wake up with a hangover; Dick would wake up with confetti in his hair and a stain on his clothes he hadn't seen the night before. But they would both, no matter what, sit with each other to watch the fireworks lighting up the sky.

**So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed these. Again, I'm sorry for the ****_lo_****- (Bruce: You are not starting that again, carry on.) Fine, Brucey. ****_Anyway _****thank you all again,**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Here are ten drabbles for you guys! I hope you enjoy them! unknown4499, here are your four mama!cats drabbles you asked for! Yay! So, thank you so much for all the ideas! **

**Artemis – ****_For Grayson 3 (Older Robin)_**

Richard Grayson just tossed a look over his shoulder and stared at the girl sitting in the row behind him, wearing a rather evil smirk. The girl in question had long, blonde hair, tied in a ponytail and kept trying to pull her skirt down, although it was as low as it could go.

He stared straight at her, watching as she slowly looked up at him from her work on her desk, sneaking a glance at the teacher who was typing something on his computer. The teenage girl raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for the boy to explain himself. Dick Grayson simply gave her a mocking, two-fingered salute, accompanied with an even bigger smirk, and turned back to his work, leaving the girl looking like a deer in headlights. Eh, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

**Zatanna – ****_For Grayson 3 (Older Robin)_**

The day had started normal enough, Dick had got up, got dressed, ate his breakfast at break-neck speed, got scolded by Alfred and cleaned his teeth and skipped on down to the Batcave to get his Robin uniform on and Zeta over to the _other _cave.

That had also been pretty normal, he and Wally had played video games and played pranks on all the other team members – but it hadn't ended normal at all.

When the new girl, Zatanna, walked through the Zeta Tubes and greeted them all with a laugh and a hug, Robin felt his heart start to pump just a little faster, a little louder, and he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She truly was a magician…

**Girlfriend – ****_For janzen222 (Bruce's POV - Older Robin) _**

Bruce had always thought himself a… _reasonable _man. Yes, he liked that word, reasonable worked. Reasonable portrayed reason. He was _full _of reason – positively oozing it. Yes, he was being completely reasonable hacking into security cameras and planting microphones everywhere, he was being 100% reasonable when he sat in the Batcave and watched everything his son and his… _girlfriend_ did. It wasn't at all creepy – not at all. No, he was just being _very goddamn reasonable. _He _wasn't _silently sharping a bat-a-rang while watching the footage, _not at all_. No, never. He was just being very reasonable. Oh, and no, he did not growl when his son leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the lips – never.

**Girlfriend – ****_For janzen222 (Richard's POV – Older Robin)_**

He didn't care about the looks they were getting – not one bit, it was totally worth it. Worth it in two ways – first and foremost, he was kissing the girl of his dreams and _gosh darn it _she _was _the girl of his dreams. But secondly, he knew exactly what he was doing to his father figure. Bruce had been a touch too compliant when he told him that he was going out with his girlfriend tonight – it was painfully easy to see that the Batman had found out through the grapevine and already planted cameras and microphones everywhere. So he had sat down, on the lip of a fountain in Gotham Park, quickly noticing the blinking red light and leaned in to kiss the girl, smirking. He could have sworn he heard the growl of anger that he knew had come from his adoptive father.

**April** **– ****_For Broken Antler in Winter_**

Brooding wasn't exactly Richard's thing. He wasn't Bruce Wayne, he didn't dress up as a bat in his spare time. Crying also wasn't exactly Richard's thing. He wasn't a baby, he didn't sob… in public, and even when he did it was but a few tears. Richard Grayson was strong, damn it.

No, Richard Grayson had already passed through the cycle of morning – Denial, Anger, Wishing, Sadness and Acceptance; although, he appeared to be stuck in limbo between the two last moments. He knew his parents were never coming back, he knew that he shouldn't still be crying for them – he knew that he should try to be happy. He decided to take a couple of steps back and settle on anger, get dressed as Robin and go punch some people. Yes, that would make him feel better.

**Ruins – ****_For koryandrs_**

Flying… Flying… Flying…

A smile, a grin, a twist in mid-air; a summersault, a flip and landing on the platform with your arms up high, waving to the audience, who were smiling and laughing with you, for you, gasping for you – _worrying _for your safety; the colours, the breathless giggles, the air – the adrenaline, flying so very high that the ground is just a distant memory, leaping off again to start the cycle just one last time.

Then comes a snap, a gasp of fear – no net, an outstretched hand and a cry – screaming, yelling – a crack on the ground; Bones, each dripping ruby blood, splattered ageist the ground like a sadistic paint; a boy screaming for his parents, begging them to come back. Falling… Falling… Falling…

A life in ruins.

**Sick – ****_For unknown4499 _**

Batman trusted Robin with his life – with his city even. Batman trusted the boy two know his own limits and fight, not overexerting himself. But Batman also knew that Robin could be just as stubborn as he was and that if he went on patrol and left the small boy with Alfred, he would manage to sneak out even if he did have the flu. Robin didn't care – he would find a way. So, this time, learning from past mistakes, he left the little bird in the care of a cat. Selina Kyle placed a damp flannel on the sleeping boy's forehead and smirked, softly stoking away a little bit of hair that was stuck to the boy's face, leaving the room to make some food for him – soup would work – for when he woke up.

**Worry – ****_For unknown4499_**

A week; one _goddamn _week; He hadn't called, hadn't visited, hadn't busted a single one of her plans – or _any _villains plans for that matter – and he certainly hadn't taken her out on that date he had promised. Oh, Bruce Wayne was going to pay, she was going to teach that flying rodent man what she thought of his _latest actions. _She was very calm when she walked up to the manor, her black umbrella protecting her from the rain and high heels clicking up the path, her jacket keeping her warm. She raised her fist and knock thrice on the door, waiting for the butler to answer. When he did, the man took her coat from her without a second thought and led her down into the BatCave, to where, she surmised, Bruce was working. She wasn't expecting to be lead into the infirmary where a certain little bird was laying on a bed, sleeping, a ragged Bruce Wayne sitting down in a chair next to him, his eyes following suit to his injured partner. Anger forgotten, Selina sat down in the other chair and stared at the boy – worry pulsing through her veins.

**Team – ****_For unknown4499 (Older Robin)_**

Catwoman smirked and waved at the boy who was staring at her from one of Gotham's many rooftops. He smirked right back, rolling his eyes and turning his eyes back to look at his team. They had all snuck into Gotham without consulting the Bat first – Robin had told them that they were very lucky to have been found by him before the Bat got to them. The team was none the wiser that Robin had told Batman when he saw them straight away – because even though he was Robin… he was a _Bat _and only Bats were aloud in Gotham.

Robin told them team to get out as soon as possible – i.e. Now – and quickly left, flipping away from the building and making his way to the waiting cat, who silently handed him a bag of popcorn and a can of soft drink, watching as Batman appeared and started to growl at the terrified team. Well worth it.

**Candy – ****_For unknown4499_**

The three sat in Wayne Manors main lounge. This was certainly something Bruce never thought he would ever do – sitting around eating Halloween Candy with his son and long-time girlfriend, Selina Kyle. Said woman tossed him a chupa-chup, cola, and unwrapped her own, strawberry. Dick followed suit, opening a watermelon flavoured lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. The three looked down at the mound – it was huge, at least a meter wide. Selina silently took the lolly from her mouth and wrapped it up again, slowly taking a couple pieces of candy corn and making fangs with them, leaping towards the boy and making his squeal and laugh; Bruce should his head – his family truly was weird.

**Thanks for reading, you guys! Give me a word and I'll make a Robin Drabble about it!**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
